speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Beni's Fun Day
Beni's Fun Day is a fanfiction story written by dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.net. It was published on May 05, 2014. Overview Beni was just having just another boring day until she took a different road that led to one of the best days of her life. But will this day change her point of view? Story It was just another bright and joyous day but for a certain pink haired girl it was no different from any other day. She was just walking around looking at all the same scenery she has been looking at for a long time. "Why is everything the same? Why can't things be more interesting?" Beni asked herself. As she was taking her walk she came to a road she didn't recognized. She stopped and wondered what was down the road. After awhile she decided to take a walk down it just to see where it led. The road led to an isolated area with no people and very few builds and trees. It was a quiet and peaceful place. She could hear the bird chirping and the small animals playing. She quite enjoyed the change in environment. "Now this is peaceful." She told herself. She walked around looking at everything she could. She saw birds in the nests, squirrel chasing each other up and down the trees; she also saw rabbits running from her to hide. Over time she found a nice spot under a tree to rest. After a moments rest she told herself, "I am bored. This is a nice place but there really is nothing interesting about it." "Are you sure about that?" A familiar voice said. She recognized the voice and leaped from her spot. From the tree a figure was seen. It was exactly who she thought. His light blue eyes looked at her in annoyance. "What are you doing here?" She asked the blue haired boy. "Just hangin' around." He said jumping from the branch he was on. "Is that supposed to be funny Ceylan?" She asked while looking away. "Yep." He said with a smile. However he quietly lost it and asked, "Anyway, why are you here?" "Why should I tell you?" Beni said in annoyance. Ceylan got angry. "Fine. I just thought I'd be friendly to the girl with no friends." Then he started to walk away. "See you later little miss loner." Beni watched as the blue haired boy walked away. "I saw the road and decided to take a walk!" She yelled at him before he got too far. Ceylan was surprised by the sudden response. "That was a simple reason. You were stubborn to respond because of that reason?" Beni went red with anger and embarrassment. Ceylan looked at her and thought this could be fun. "You think this place it boring? Right?" "Because it is." Beni said still red with rage. "Well, I guess I should prove you wrong." Ceylan said running toward her taking her be surprise. He grabbed her wrist and started running somewhere. Beni tried to get away but because she was curious about where they were going she let him pull her around. "Where are we going exactly?" Ceylan stopped for a minute to look at her. He gave her a playful look and said, "It's a surprise." Then he started pulling again. After a few minutes of running they finally stopped. After they both caught their breath Beni looked up and saw a beautiful sight. "WOW!" Beni said in amazement. She was looking at a huge and beautiful pond. It was shimmering in the sunlight. When she looking in it she could see tiny fishes swimming around. She was astonished by the dazzling view. "Is this boring." Ceylan said with a smirk. Beni was jolted back when he spoke. "I will admit it is beautiful but I could hardly call it interested." "Well I don't know if it can be called 'interesting' but it can be really fun here." Ceylan said looking at her with a smile. Beni gave him a quick turn of the neck and said, "How could this place even be a little…" She was interrupted by a sudden splash to her face. She spit out the water that got in her mouth and said, "What was…" Then she got splashed again. She looked at Ceylan who was in the water looking at her with a huge grin. "See?" He said. "See what? This is not…" She was splashed by him again. "You are so imma…" Again she was splashed. Ceylan was just there laughing his head off. He almost fell over because he was laughing so hard. Beni, however, was getting aggravated. She jumped in the water splashing Ceylan a little when she landed. Then she dug her hands into the water and splashed him with a hand full of water. Ceylan then fell over by the sudden splash. He looked at Beni who was still huffing from anger and began to laugh again. Beni was annoyed, so she then splashed him again. In response Ceylan splashed her and that went on for quite awhile. After a few minutes Beni began to laugh as well. When they both got tired they got out of the water to dry off. when they got out of the water Ceylan went over to a tree and surprised her by taking out a few towels. "Where did those come from?" She asked. "Truth be told I come here every now and then to swim and sometime it is just a split decision, so I keep towels here for those times. Don't worry I switched the towels this morning and they were in a bag so they shouldn't be dirty." He tossed her a towel. Then Beni began to dry herself off and the whole time she was smiling. "So was it boring?" Ceylan asked her with a sly smile. Beni got red again and put the towel over her head so he wouldn't see her face. Her silence made Ceylan laugh a bit. "I take it that it wasn't boring?" "I was ok. I guess." She said with the towel still on. Ceylan got a little annoyed, "man your stubborn. Just admit you had fun." Then Beni got annoyed. "Why? I was brought here by you and you dragged me into having that silly little splash fight." "Well, sorry for wanting to show you a good time. But if you were having such a lousy time you should have left. I wouldn't have stopped you." Beni was at a loss of words. She thought for awhile and asked, "Well, why did you bring me here anyway? You don't even like me." "Your right I don't." Beni was a bit upset by this statement. "But you seemed lonely so I thought I'd try to be your friend." Beni was surprised but also had mixed feeling of happiness and angry. She never wanted friends or even thought of it before but that day she doubted her own thoughts. She was getting frustrated by her confusion and she ended up yelling, "Well I never wanted to be your friend! Like I keep saying friends are a waste of time! They are just a disappointment! I don't need them!" "Have you ever experienced having a friend?" Ceylan asked looking at her with a sad expression on his face. If Beni didn't know better she would think he was about to cry. Beni looked down and whispered something. "What did you say?" Ceylan asked wanted her to speak up. Beni then said in a very quiet but understandable voice. "I haven't been able too." Ceylan was taken aback. "What about Gen?" "He wasn't a friend. More like an acquaintance with a similar interest." "Well, why didn't you ever try to make friends?" "I honestly don't know. Maybe because I was so unhappy with how my dad was I couldn't find any motivation too." She looked like she was about to cry. "I guess I can understand that." Ceylan said calmly. Beni was upset by that. "How could you understand?! You have a happy life with many friends! How could you possibly understand?!" "Because I have been through something similar." Beni was surprised. "I don't believe that.' Beni said a little upset that he was making fun of her. "I know it is hard to believe but in my old home I was also alone. Back then both my parents were really busy. I always felt alone and I didn't know how to deal with people. Back then the only person I could talk to was my granny. She was the one who showed me how great life could be. After talking to her she helped me gain confidence to go out and make friends. However not long after I started making them she passed on. Then my family moved here. I was very sad at the time and refused to make friends but after remembering all the good times I had with my old friends and remembering what my granny said I got the confidence to try again. In time I became who I am now. I fun loving goof-ball." He smiled at her. I wasn't a very happy smile it was more of a smile filled with sadness. Beni looked at him beginning to feel his pain now believing that he understood her. "Well I appreciate you trying to be my friend but it is not going to be that easy." "OH… how I know it. Like I have been saying you are stubborn." Ceylan joked. Beni couldn't help but smile this time. "Well it is getting late I better leave." "Hey can I show you one more thing before you leave. I promise I won't force you this time." Ceylan said with a gentle smile. Beni thought for a few moments. "Sure. I guess since I am here I should…" Beni was interrupted by Ceylan pulling at her suddenly. "I thought you said you wouldn't force." Beni told him. "I'm not. You agreed and we are in a hurry." Ceylan said running as fast as he could. The sun was going down and Ceylan brought Beni to another isolated area. There were no buildings and hardly any trees but it was still peaceful. Then they ended up doing up a tall hill. Even Beni was getting tired now and she was in better shape than Ceylan. Once they made it to the top Beni looked upon an amazing view. The sun was setting over the sea and the sky was covering with pink, orange, and golden clouds. The clouds were thin but long and they stretched all over the sky. The sun was a yellow-orange color but got darker as it went down. Every now and then the sun hid behind the clouds causing light beams from behind the clouds. The wind was calm and it was the most peaceful and beautiful sight Beni has ever seen. While looking she shed a single tear of happiness. Ceylan noticed but didn't say anything because he thought it might ruin the nice atmosphere he was finally able to create. Once the sun was mostly down Ceylan said, "We better go before it gets to dark." Beni snapped out of her amazement and said, "Right. Let's go." Then she walked off. "I will walk you home. Ok?" Ceylan said nervously. Beni was a little surprised but she said, "Do what you want." Then they both walked away. Ceylan walked her home and when he saw her home he was in complete AW. "You live here?!" "Yeah. It's not that bad but I guess it suits me." Beni said giving a little smirk. "Wow!" Ceylan said before saying good-bye. He then began to walk off. "Wait!" Beni called causing Ceylan to stop in his tracks. "Thank you for the…" She paused and got red again, "amazing time." Then she ran to the building but before she ran inside she yelled, "Just don't think we are friends now!" Then she went inside. Ceylan blush and gained a small smile. He chuckled at himself and walked home. Once home he thought of the fun they had. Then he hoped that someday she would always have as much fun as she did that day. Fanart Gallery